When an unmanned vehicle (“UV”) is developed and/or deployed for the first time, and/or at a new location, calibrations are required to ensure that the UV can operate safely within the environment of the new location. Such calibrations are generally implemented manually, and usually by a skilled technician who travels to the new location in order to ensure that the calibration is done correctly, as employees at the new location are generally not specialized in robotics and/or unmanned vehicles, and/or the calibration of such. Furthermore, whenever an error occurs and/or whenever calibration of the UV fails, the skilled technician must again travel to the location to again perform the calibration. Such a situation can be expensive, and/or can leave an entity associated with the location without use of the UV for lengthy periods.